Derribando barreras
by Tanjouchan
Summary: Ryoma y Sakuno se conocen en su primer día de universidad, pero para Sakuno su primera impresión no es nada buena; Ryoma por otra parte piensa divertirse con su compañera y a medida que se conozcan todo cambiará Ooc
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Cuando te conocí

"_Es mi primer día de universidad y estoy realmente nerviosa porque no conozco a ninguno de mis compañeros. Me llamo Ryuzaki Sakuno y es mi primer año de estudiar Derecho en la Universidad de Tokio, soy una chica extremadamente tímida y tengo una mejor amiga con la que nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, Osakada Tomoka._

_El primer día siempre es difícil porque, para alguien como yo, siempre sientes mucha ansiedad con este tipo de cosas, pero hay que enfrentarlo si planeo algún día estar en tribunales luchando por quienes no pueden."_

Sakuno caminó hasta su clase y se sentó en un asiento adelante junto a la ventana, porque a pesar de ser tímida, ella tenía la misión de ser la mejor alumna de su clase y en una universidad como esa sería realmente un desafío. Apenas se sentó un chico se acercó a ella:

- Hola preciosa, soy Daichii ¿y tu?

- Sakuno – dijo tímidamente

- Lindo nombre – dijo sentándose junto a ella – me preguntaba si estabas interesada en ir a mi apartamento hoy en la noche para pasar un buen rato

- No, gracias, no busco lo que tu quieres

- Para ser alguien tan hermosa, eres muy aburrida. Tú te lo pierdes – dijo levantándose y yéndose a un grupo de chicas más "divertidas"

Porque sí, Sakuno era una chica completamente hermosa, tanto que podría ser modelo si así lo deseara, pero ella no quería que la miraran sólo por eso, aunque ella no pensara que era lo suficientemente bella. Tenia ese hermoso cabello caoba largo que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos rojos y tez blanca y tersa, largas piernas, pequeña cintura y curvas justas y precisas para su altura. Sería la mujer con la que muchos quisieran despertar, pero ella no buscaba eso y aunque tímida, siempre lo dejaba claro.

Por otra parte podemos ver a un chico muy apuesto llamado Echizen Ryoma que caminaba por la universidad sin fijarse en nada ni nadie pero con mucha presencia, y por eso aunque era el primer día ya tenía un gran número de chicas enamoradas. Era alto, de tez clara, cabello negro verdoso y unos enigmáticos ojos ámbares iguales a los de un felino; gracias a sus entrenamientos de tenis tenía un gran cuerpo que muchos hombres envidiaban y que todas las mujeres esperaban llegar a tocar. Este chico, como siempre al ir tan relajado, llegó tarde a su primera clase llevándose miradas descaradas de casi todas las mujeres de la sala, casi, porque la única que no lo miró fue Ryuzaki:

- Usted debe ser Echizen – dijo la profesora que prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos

- Mph – fue el único monosílabo que respondió

- Lo tomaré como un sí… como se perdió toda la introducción acérquese luego a esta chica de aquí – dijo señalando a Sakuno – y pídale toda la información – y así comenzó la primera clase del semestre. Cuando la profesora los dejó libres Ryoma se acercó a Sakuno y cuando lo sintió junto a ella lo miró interrogante

- La información – fue lo único que dijo y ella realmente se molestó

- "hola, disculpa por molestarte, pero ¿podrías prestarme la información por favor? Ya que al parecer soy demasiado importante para llegar a la hora" – dijo ella desafiante, porque por muy tímida que fuera tenía su carácter – te estoy haciendo un favor, no soy tu sirvienta – dijo pasándole su cuaderno

- Un ….¿cuaderno? – fue lo que dijo obviando a propósito todo lo anterior

- No me gusta escribir en notebooks asique es esto o se lo pides a ese montón de chicas de allá – dijo señalando a un grupo que lo miraban como si quisieran desvestirlo ahí mismo – que estoy segura que estarán más que complacidas por ayudarte

- Esto estará bien – dijo dándose vuelta para irse

- Lo necesito para la próxima clase, asique cópialo cuanto antes y de nada – dijo pasando junto a el

- "_mmmm esto será interesante" _– dijo cuando la vio irse y notó lo hermosa que era y su carácter

El resto del día pasó rápido y Sakuno regresó a su departamento que su abuela le había comprado antes de morir de cáncer, asique al llegar lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mejor amiga:

- ¡Hola, Saku! ¿Cómo te fue?

- ¡Bien! Las clases fueron muy introductorias, pero mis profesores me encantaron la verdad ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?

- Bastante tranquilo la verdad, aunque tengo unos compañeros ¡guapísimos!

- Siempre pensando en eso – dijo riendo – hablando de guapos, tengo un compañero que es muy guapo, pero un real cretino

- ¿Qué tan guapo?

- ¡Tomo-chan!

- Bueno bueno, lo siento – dijo riendo – ¿te hizo algo?

- No, es su actitud. Monosilábico, prepotente, que piensa que estamos para servirle….ya sabes

- Mmmm….eso suena bastante sexy la verdad

- Si, lo es…hasta la profesora babeaba por él, pero su actitud es otra cosa

- Tienes que presentármelo – dijo riendo

- Siempre pensando en chicos, Tomo-chan

- Hablando de chicos…ya debo colgar, tengo una cita y debo salir

- ¿primer día y ya tienes una cita? Te envidio

- No es que no haya chicos detrás de ti, es que tu no estás interesada en ellos

- Lo sé lo sé, mejor disfruta tu cita y cuéntame luego ¿si? Te quiero

- Te llamaré hoy o posiblemente mañana – dijo riendo – ¡también te quiero! – dijo colgando y Sakuno suspiró.

Al día siguiente Sakuno llegó 10 minutos antes de que la clase comenzara y se sentó en el mismo asiento del día anterior, pero detrás suyo unos minutos después se instaló Echizen Ryoma que dejó caer el cuaderno en el escritorio de ella:

- Tu letra es muy entendible

- Me alegra que te sirviera, aunque no te mataría dar las gracias – dijo de un modo no muy amable

- Muy agresiva – dijo burlesco

- Gente como tu no me gusta simplemente

- ¿te gustan sólo los que están a tus pies?

- Te equivocas, simplemente los que no son engreídos. Además no hay chicos a mis pies – dijo avergonzada y justo se acercó una compañera pidiéndole si le podría prestar sus anotaciones y Sakuno muy amable y tímidamente le dijo que no habría problemas

- "_¿acaso es tan despistada que no se da cuenta que todos los chicos la miran babeando o lo dirá para hacerse la humilde?" – _pensaba Ryoma mientras miraba el perfil de la chica que seguía hablando con la compañera que se había acercado, viendo su timidez y cuando esta se fue, Sakuno notó la insistente mirada y se giró sonrojada

- ¿por qué me miras tanto?

- Por nada – y en ese momento llegó la profesora haciendo que todos guardaran silencio. Y así pasó el segundo día de clases sin más incidentes.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Nuestro primer conflicto

_"Ya ha pasado la primera semana de clases y es fin de semana ¡al fin! Me juntaré con Tomo-chan y ¡estoy atrasada! Saldremos de compras y haremos cosas de chicas, no la veo hace una semana y me hace falta". _Media hora después Sakuno se encontró con Tomoka en el centro comercial:

- ¡llegas tarde, Saku!

- Lo siento, Tomo-chan – dijo avergonzada – esque me confundí de lugar

- Siempre pasa….ahora ¡vamos a hacer cosas de chicas! Hace días que necesito una dosis – dijo riendo

- Necesito comprar unos libros y un poco más de ropa

- Y podemos comer en una cafetería - Luego de planear todo y pasar todo el día en el centro comercial fueron a pasear mientras comían un helado y se sentaron cerca de las canchas de tenis públicas:

- Ahora cuéntame sobre ese chico del que me hablaste – dijo Tomoka

- Bueno, es un chico realmente guapo, pero ¡lo odio! Es tan egocéntrico porque todas andan babeando por él

- Parece que saca lo peor de ti – dijo riendo

- Tu sabes que en general soy muy tímida y no me gusta enfrentarme a nadie, pero me saca de quicio – dijo suspirando – aunque es realmente masculino y guapo – dijo sonrojándose

- Para que lo repitas tanto debe serlo – dijo riendo – quiero verlo, asique iré a buscarte la próxima semana

- ¡Tomo-chan! No lo hagas – dijo avergonzada – no quiero que sepa que he estado hablando de él

- Es la primera vez que hablas de algún chico, asique estoy realmente ansiosa por verlo – dijo riendo – sólo ignóralo, quizás así se enamore de ti

- ¡no quiero que pase eso!

- ¡Bromeo! Pero de verdad no lo tomes en cuenta - y de repente una pelota golpeó cerca de ellas – deberían tener más cuidado – dijo un poco molesta

- Estamos cerca de una cancha Tomo-chan, es normal que pasen estas cosas – dijo tomando la pelota – oh no – dijo mala manera

- Ryuzaki – dijo Ryoma llegando con una raqueta

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Buscando mi pelota – dijo señalando la que ella sostenía

- No sabía que era tuya

- Que raro, pensé que estabas siguiéndome – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

- En tus sueños – dijo pasándole la pelota – Tomo-chan, vamos….tengo que ir a estudiar

- Claro Saku – dijo comiéndose con la mirada a un sudado Echizen – es una pena que no podamos quedarnos a ver el final del partido…soy Tomoka, la mejor amiga de Sakuno – dijo sonriendo coqueta

- _"¡maldición, Tomo-chan! No deberías coquetear con él"_ – pensaba Sakuno matando con su mirada a su amiga

- Ryoma

- Parece que juegas muy bien Ryoma-kun – dijo coqueta

- Algo así

- Tomo-chan, vamos – interrumpió Sakuno a su amiga que estaba muy interesada en su compañero

- Ok ok….adiós Ryoma – dijo sonriendo y yéndose con Sakuno - ¡es guapísimo! – dijo cuando estaban lejos

- Hasta que abre la boca

- Pero no puedes negar que está como quiere – dijo riendo

- Supongo que sí….

- Definitivamente iré a verte ahora – dijo riendo – vamos a tu casa

- Esta bien – y fueron al departamento de Sakuno. En la noche mientras estudiaba para sus clases de la próxima semana de un cuaderno cayó un papel que decía "supongo que querrás algo a cambio por prestarme el cuaderno, asique avísame si quieres pasar por mi departamento. R"

_"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Acaso tengo cara de fácil? ¡Cada día lo odio más! El lunes me escuchará, porque no me metería con él ni aunque me pagaran". _Pasó el resto de la noche despotricando contra el chico y al llegar el día Lunes estaba sentada en su lugar ya habitual enojada_ y esperando por el _"maldito engreído" como lo había apodado.

- ¿esperas que alguien se te acerque con esa cara? – dijo Ryoma llegando justo a la hora

- La frase más larga que te he escuchado decir y es para molestarme ¿acaso es tu nuevo pasatiempo?

- Mmmm algo así

- En ese caso te lo aclararé – dijo rompiendo la nota que encontró en su cuaderno y dejándola caer en el escritorio del chico – no me interesas, no quiero que te acerques a mi y mucho menos que me trates como a una de tus amiguitas, asique simplemente has que no existo ¿entendido?

- ¿Por qué tan agresiva? Nunca he tenido quejas de mi rendimiento si lo habrás notado – dijo señalando a la puerta donde un grupo de chicas lo miraban

- Yo no soy como esa clase de chicas – dijo enojándose

- Por como te ves, no diría que no tengas experiencia

- ¡a ti que te importa! – dijo sonrojándose avergonzada – sólo…sólo déjame en paz, no me interesas y tu sólo me molestas porque quieres romper un record metiéndote con cada chica de la universidad al parecer

- No me digas que eres virgen – dijo riendo irónico

- ¿y qué si así fuera? – dijo avergonzada – no es de tu incumbencia – dijo dándole la espalda

- No te creo – le susurro al oído y a ella le recorrió una corriente eléctrica por la espalda haciéndola sonrojar

- No me importa….sólo quiero pasar todas mis clases tranquilas, no quiero un compañero que me ande haciendo ofertas sexuales

- Estoy seguro que muchos de tus compañeros les gustaría hacerte la misma clase de oferta

- No significa que me vaya a meter con alguno

- ¿tienes novio?

- no

- ¿entonces porque no tomaste lo que te ofrecí?

- Porque no me acuesto con cualquiera – dijo parándose y comenzando a meter las cosas en su mochila

- Te prometo que luego no pensarás que soy cualquiera – dijo riendo – y ¿Dónde vas? Tenemos clases

- No tengo cabeza para estar un minuto más cerca de ti – dijo aguantándose las lágrimas de rabia y salió corriendo hasta un lugar donde pudiera estar sola

- _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_ – pensó el chico – _bueno, no es que me importe…_

Mientras Sakuno había encontrado un lugar en una azotea donde no la molestaran para tranquilizarse, pero miles de recuerdos de su trágica infancia y adolescencia comenzaron a aparecer sin parar en su cabeza logrando que comenzara a llorar sin poder parar como si fuera una niña, pero cuando logró tranquilizarse después de unas horas pasó rápidamente a un baño a lavarse la cara e intentar verse menos destrozada. Justo cuando estaba logrando llegar a la puerta de la universidad pasando inadvertida, se topó de frente con quien había iniciado su mal día, Echizen Ryoma:

- La profesora dijo….- pero Sakuno no estaba dispuesta a escuchar el resto asique lo evadió y siguió caminando – _"¿tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos? No creo haberla hecho llorar….¿o si? No es que importe si es así de sensible" _– pensó aunque algo que no sentía hace años se situó en su corazón….culpa


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Visita casi indeseada

Sakuno despertó al día siguiente con un gran dolor de cabeza y los ojos hinchados

- _Definitivamente iré en la tarde a la Universidad_ – pensó – _no saldré con esta cara_ – pero se levantó y fue al baño para tomar un remedio y ver que tan mal se veía. – _Por kami-sama…me veo realmente horrible, tomaré un baño primero definitivamente_ – dijo mientras se hacia algo de desayunar y luego se daba un relajante baño hasta que mientras se vestía alguien tocó la puerta y fue a abrir – que diablos haces aquí – dijo de mala manera cuando vio a Ryoma en su puerta

- ¿qué te pasó ayer? – preguntó sin rodeos mientras la observaba detenidamente. Pelo largo y húmedo que mojaba su polera, shorts y él seguía enumerando mientras maldecía a la vez, bueno era hombre al fin y al cabo y no podía negar que su compañera le llamaba mucho la atención

- No es de tu incumbencia – dijo secamente - ¿cómo es que sabes mi dirección?¿eres un sicópata o algo así acaso?

- Me encontré con esa amiga tuya, que es bastante gritona por cierto….fue a verte a clases porque no había logrado comunicarse contigo ayer

- Quería estar sola…y aún lo quiero – dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

- ¿fue por lo que te dije?

- No tienes que ver en esto – mintió mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera él

- Eres pésima mentirosa – dijo irritándose un poco

- Mienta o no, no te concierne – dijo mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre ella – asique ya que no entiendes la indirecta y no me has dicho para que viniste, quiero estar sola

- Respóndeme – prácticamente ordenó

- No – dijo testaruda – y deja de mirarme así – dijo incómoda

- ¿así como?

- Como si jamás hubieras visto una mujer y estoy segura que lo has hecho y con menos ropa

- ¿celos? – preguntó de manera arrogante

- En tus sueños…¿para que viniste? Es la última vez que pregunto

- Tu amiga me pidió que lo hiciera – respondió omitiendo la parte en que se sentía culpable

- Gracias, pero no necesito tu lástima ni ayuda

- Eso no se notaba ayer cuando pasaste por mi lado

- No te vi – volvió a mentir descaradamente

- Mentirosa – dijo acercándose – no entiendo porque me tratas así, no he hecho nada malo

- Te pasaste de la raya con tu proposición, no me interesa…así que no me mires como si fuera la única mujer que vieras en años, me hace sentir incómoda; tengo lo mismo que cualquier otra chica que hayas visto y probablemente mucho menos llamativo

- Es tu culpa porque tu polera esta mojada – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras ella miraba espantada su polera sonrojándose

- ¡deja de molestarme! – dijo muy avergonzada mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara - ¡maldición! Como no me fije – se mortificaba – me molestará de por vida – mientras, fuera del departamento, el chico pensó en volver a tocar la puerta para molestarla pero pensó que lo mejor sería esperar a la clase de la tarde o del día siguiente asi que simplemente regresó a la universidad sin decirle alguno de los motivos de su visita.

Sakuno, luego de ese encuentro, se termino de vestir y de secar el pelo para llamar a Tomoka que le alegó que no le contestara, pero ni siquiera mencionó el tema de Ryoma ya que no quería volver a tocarlo, luego de eso almorzó y fue a sus clases de la tarde evitando al chico logrando no topárselo hasta la mañana siguiente, que pese a que se sentó al final de la sala él se le acercó:

- Evitándome no llegaras a ningún lado – dijo Ryoma riendo

- No te evito, sólo no tengo ánimo – dijo suspirando – que quieres

- Nada – dijo sentándose en el asiento frente a ella – sólo que si estoy cerca de ti nadie se me acerca

- Sé que no soy la chica favorita de mis compañeros, pero preferiría de igual manera que te mantuvieras lejos de mi aunque toda la atención que las chicas te dan sea tan "molesta" – dijo irónica

- Me quedaré – dijo simplemente y antes de que ella pudiera cambiarse de lugar llegó la profesora

- Chicos, entréguenme los trabajos que les di ayer – en ese momento Sakuno cayó en pánico

- ¿trabajo? – le susurro a Ryoma – no me dijiste nada cuando fuiste ayer – dijo molesta

- Tu faltaste – dijo como si nada y fue a entregar el suyo mientras ella pensaba y repensaba como haría para explicarle a la profesora que no lo tenía hecho

- Muy bien – dijo la profesora – recuerden quien es su compañero de este trabajo, ya que estarán juntos el resto del semestre para las disertaciones y demás asuntos grupales

- Menos mal que yo soy tu compañero – le dijo Ryoma a Sakuno – el trabajo era fácil

- ¿lo…lo hiciste solo? – pregunto sorprendida

- Prefiero trabajar solo

- Gracias – dijo sonriéndole – aunque no lo hayas hecho por mi, igual muchas gracias

- Mph – respondió él girándose para que no le viera el sonrojo – ahora espero que respondas – le dijo cuando la clase terminó - ¿Por qué llorabas ayer?

- Supongo que debería decirlo – dijo suspirando – mal que mal, hiciste el trabajo solo…pero es algo complicado

- Vayamos por un café y me lo explicas

- Esta bien – dijo de mala gana – quizás así me dejes de molestar

- Veremos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Entonces al termino de las clases de hoy

- Nada de eso, ahora – dijo frunciendo el ceño

- No no no, necesito pensar como te lo explicaré

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- No es sólo que sea complicado, lo entenderás cuando lo sepas y huirás de mi

- ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Es una carga, no sería la primera vez que un chico lo hiciera – dijo con tristeza – por eso es mejor no relacionarse con los demás

- Tienes una amiga - dijo aún más confundido

- Me conoce desde que éramos unas niñas, desde antes del "asunto"

- Se escucha complicado – dijo suspirando – está bien, iremos luego de clases, pero no se te ocurra escaparte

- Como sea – dijo tomando sus cosas – y hazme el favor que nadie sepa de esto

- ¿Cómo?

- No quiero que nadie sepa que iremos por un café

- Es la primera vez que alguien me pide eso

- No quiero que piensen que soy una de tus amiguitas y tampoco quiero miradas celosas de las mujeres porque me andas molestando

- No te molesto, sólo te uso para que me dejen tranquilo

- Lo que sea..ah y lo otro..lo que te cuente hoy espero que quede entre nosotros

- No soy un chismoso – dijo un poco molesto

- Sólo te advierto

- Además es lo mínimo que puedes hacer luego de echarme de tu casa – dijo acercándose a ella sexymente – y de que yo hiciera el trabajo porque me evitaste

- Te lo explicaré – dijo retrocediendo – no hagas eso – dijo avergonzada

- ¿Que cosa?

- Acorralarme – dijo mirándolo retadoramente o más bien, haciendo el intento de eso

- Sólo jugaba o ¿te pusiste nerviosa? – preguntó burlonamente

- Para nada – dijo volviendo a su actitud fría – hasta la tarde – y se fue

- _Al menos la pongo nerviosa_ – pensó – _ella me divierte_

Sakuno fue a comprara algo de comer y subió a la azotea para pensar como se lo diría sin darle toda la información, pero también sabía que el notaba cuando mentía y sobretodo que se ponía un poco nerviosa cerca de él. Todo esto se estaba saliendo se su control y no sabía que hacer para volver a como eran las cosas el primer día; sólo llevaba una semana de clases y quería matar a alguien, pero a la vez la atención que le ponía no le molestaba tanto como ella trataba de pensar y quizás, sólo quizás, esperaba que la aceptara a pesar de lo que le dijera hoy, que no huyera porque a pesar de todo se sentía segura con él cerca y aceptada.

Este chico le movía su mundo más de lo que quería aceptar y realmente se empezaba a interesar en él aunque intentara reprimirse, pero el corazón no siempre escucha a la cabeza, mas bien nunca lo hace y Sakuno empezaba a notarlo y verdaderamente a molestarle, ya que a pesar de que todas las chicas andaban persiguiéndolo, no todas notaban que tras esa careta de chico sexy, frio y molesto, se preocupaba de otros sino jamás habría hecho el trabajo solo o le preguntaría insistentemente porque había llorado o la miraría molesto cada vez que le mentía, sabía que era más que sólo curiosidad porque lo veía en sus ojos, veía la culpa que sentía por saber que él la hizo llorar. Llegaba a ser tierno como trataba de disimular su preocupación con comentarios arrogantes y burlas, pero en el fondo ella notaba que había algo más y le gustaba eso.

Luego de pasar pensando toda su hora de almuerzo, corrió hasta su clase ya que iba atrasada y planeaba seguir analizando las posibilidades para su no cita del café.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias a todos quienes comentaron en los capítulos anteriores! =D me hace muy feliz y me dan más ganas de escribir leyendo lo que escriben! sean críticas o simplemente comentarios, todo es genial y bienvenido!**_

Capítulo 4: La no cita

Luego de clases Ryoma paso por Sakuno a la sala mientras todos miraban como andaban tan juntos los últimos días:

- Deberíamos encontrarnos en el café en vez de salir juntos – dijo Sakuno nerviosa por tantas miradas

- Da igual

- Echizen…..no quiero que me junten contigo – dijo como explicándoselo a un niño

- Lo sé y ya te dije que sólo te estoy usando

- Egoísta – dijo enojada y caminando más rápido, pero la alcanzó en sólo un par de pasos ya que su privilegiada altura le concedía piernas largas - ¿podrías al menos no ir junto a mi?

- No, me divierte verte tan nerviosa y enojada

- ¡me exasperas! – dijo enojada intentando no tirarle algo por la cabeza

- lo sé – dijo riendo

- podrías intentar verte menos feliz – dijo saliendo de la universidad – por fin – dijo suspirando

- exagerada

- siempre he querido pasar sin llamar la atención y ahora por tu culpa es todo lo contrario

- ¿Por qué mi culpa?

- Porque obviamente un tipo que parece modelo y mide más de 1.80 llamará la atención

- Entonces si me encuentras atractivo – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

- Todas lo hacen, no es como que tengas problemas de ego para que yo te lo diga

- Entonces porque me evitas

- Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos al café

- Vamos a uno que conozco – dijo caminando repentinamente en otra dirección

- ¿y porque no a uno que yo conozco? – preguntó después de alcanzarlo

- Porque en este estaremos tranquilos y fuera del radar de los de la universidad como tanto quieres – dijo deteniéndose junto a un hermoso auto – sube

- ¿Es…es tu auto? – preguntó sorprendida

- Evidentemente – dijo subiéndose y ella hizo lo mismo

- Asique si eres un niño rico – dijo después de unos minutos de silencio

- No, pero no me quejo…este no es un interrogatorio que tu harás

- No le dices a nadie nada sobre ti entonces

- No es como que les interese con las que me meto

- Con la clase de chicas con las que estás obviamente – dijo mirando por la ventana

- ¿Si fuera alguien de otro estilo tu dices que se interesaría? Eso jamás pasa

- No conoces a las chicas que si se interesarían más por como eres que por lo que tienes, aunque si eres feliz con relaciones vacías no es como que me importe – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Exacto, no es tu asunto – respondió sintiéndose atacado – llegamos – dijo estacionándose, luego entraron y buscaron una mesa tranquila

- ¡Ryoma! – dijo su camarero – primera vez que te veo traer a una chica aquí – dijo riendo – como es la juventud hoy en día – dijo sonriendo

- Momo – dijo Ryoma matándolo con la mirada

- Mucho gusto, soy Momoshiro Takeshi…amigo de Ryoma – se presentí amigablemente con Sakuno

- Es un placer – respondió sonriendo tímidamente – soy Ryuzaki Sakuno

- Debo decir que Ryoma ha mejorado muchísimo su gusto en mujeres – dijo haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno hasta las raíces del pelo

- Nosotros…etto..no somos pareja – dijo avergonzada y Momo miró interrogante a Ryoma

- Hacemos un trabajo – le respondió fríamente Ryoma – quiero lo de siempre

- ¡que confusión! – dijo Momo riendo – lo lamento mucho Saku-chan… ¿puedo decirte así? – preguntó sonriendo

- Claro – dijo sonriendo

- Puedes decirme Momo también, todos mis amigos me dicen así…¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

- Mmmm…un milkshake de chocolate creo

- Perfecto, lo traeré en un minuto – dijo animado yéndose

- Gracias – dijo Sakuno sonriendo y luego quedó pensativa unos minutos – no entiendo como son amigos – dijo al fin

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ryoma

- Tu eres tan….arrogante, frio y tengo una lista enorme de defectos mientras Momo es alegre, simpático y cálido

- Nos conocemos desde la escuela…estamos aquí por otra cosa – dijo mirándola intensamente – se te terminó el tiempo, ahora empieza a hablar

- Esperemos a que traiga las cosas – dijo nerviosa desviando la mirada – mientras deberías contarme porque eres así de engreído

- Te dije que no cuento cosas sobre mi

- No soy una de tus "chicas", tampoco creas que me interesa, es para esperar solamente

- Cuéntame mejor porque conmigo estás tan a la defensiva y con Momo tan simpática

- No me trató como si fuera su sirvienta, eso es todo…tu fuiste un maldito pedante y después tuviste el descaro de ofrecerme a modo de pago por mis apuntes que pasara una noche contigo

- Es lo que todas me piden – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Mejor guardemos silencio

- ¿Te da celos que me haya metido con otras? – preguntó burlón

- No, sólo me pregunto como no tienes una ETS – dijo sonriendo cínicamente y justo cuando Ryoma iba a responder con malicia, volvió Momo con el pedido

- Aquí está el milkshake para la señorita, que yo mismo hice asique espero que esté delicioso – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sakuno – y lo tuyo – dijo pasándole el café a Ryoma – si necesitan algo más, estaré en la barra y Saku-chan, no dejes que esta imagen de chico frio y prostituto te confunda, sólo mantenlo a raya. Tienes mi permiso – dijo riendo

- Momo, ve a atender a otros clientes – dijo Ryoma

- Ya ya…ya me voy aguafiestas – dijo Momo yéndose

- Ahora ya sin excusas, comienza – dijo Ryoma

- Bueno, como sugeriste luego de que te alegara por el papel…si, nunca he estado con un chico…eso – mintió

- No es eso, porque ya lo había notado

- Ahora te lo estoy afirmando – respondió tercamente

- No juegues conmigo, sé muy bien que no es eso – dijo mirándola intimidantemente – dilo ahora

- - bueno – dijo frustrada – no entraré en detalles, porque no te conozco y no sé si se lo dirás a alguien al fin y al cabo, además de que no quiero la lástima de nadie – dijo mirándolo a los ojos con resignación mientras la observaba en silencio – mi niñez fue dura, mis padres murieron cuando era una niña y me crio mi abuela por lo que pasaba horas sola en casa desde antes de entrar al colegio, nunca me falto nada, pero que prácticamente te cuide un extraño los 7 días de la semana porque tu único familiar tiene que trabajar para mantenerte es…..triste – dijo mientras recordaba a su abuela – el joven que me cuidaba no era una buena persona, en pocas palabras se aprovechó de la situación de una niña indefensa que estaba sola y que no entendía nada…..era un hombre cruel – dijo con la mirada perdida y sombría – no diré nada más que eso – terminó mientras intentaba poner una careta de "todo está bien" sin lograrlo – espero que eso satisfaga tus dudas

- Mmm….- fue todo lo que respondió porque repentinamente quería asesinar al cretino aunque no supiera bien que había ocurrido pero no quería indagar más al ver sus ojos opacos – se nota que aun te duele

- Es algo difícil de superar

- no explica lo de no tener amistades

- todos te dañan, porque apenas confías en ellos huyen, te dan la espalda o te traicionan…Tomo-chan es la única que siempre ha estado para mi sin importar que

- aun así tienes buena actitud con todos, menos conmigo

- no me gusta tratar mal a las personas, pero tu eres un prepotente

- seguro de mi mismo – corrigió

- egocéntrico y prepotente… ¿pide la cuenta por favor?

- Esta bien – dijo haciéndole una seña a Momo – no me estás contando todo

- Ni lo haré, no somos nada

- No te presionaré con eso – dijo mientras pensaba que luego trataría de conseguir más información

- Lo que tomaron va por la casa – dijo Momo llegando – asi que no se preocupen - dijo sonriendo

- Momo-kun, no tiene que hacerlo – dijo Sakuno

- No es ningún problema – le dijo sonriendo

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Sakuno sonriendo y levantándose – en ese caso ya debo irme

- Te llevo – le dijo Ryoma – me queda de camino

- Tomaré algo hasta mi casa

- Te llevare, sin discusión – dijo mirándola retadoramente

- Es más fácil si aceptas Saku-chan – intervino Momo – sino te arrastrará hasta su auto, no acepta un no

- Esta bien – dijo suspirando – vamos Echizen

- Etto… Saku-chan – la detuvo Momo mientras Ryoma seguía caminando – entonces ¿de verdad uds no son nada?

- No, ya te dije – dijo riendo incómoda

- Entonces…- dijo tendiéndole un papel – es mi número, un día podríamos juntarnos quizás a tomar algo

- Pe…pero – dijo absolutamente nerviosa y sonrojada – no sé que decir….ni me conoces

- Me pareces una chica increíble, por favor acepta – dijo sonriendo amigablemente – sin compromiso

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Ryoma regresando y mirando asesinamente a Momoshiro

- Esta bien – dijo Sakuno – gracias por todo Momo-kun


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Celos

Ryoma y Sakuno iban en silencio en el auto, un incómodo silencio, asi que ella se mantuvo mirando por la ventana para no aburrirse hasta que se estacionó frente al edificio de ella, pero sin levantar los seguros de las puertas del auto:

- ¿aceptaste? – preguntó él

- ¿de que hablas?

- El papel de Momoshiro

- No es tu asunto

- No podrás salir hasta que respondas – dijo "tranquilamente"

- No es muy de tu estilo de "te secuestro hasta que hagas lo que quiero"

- Ya que tu no respondes por las buenas….

- No es tu asunto, yo cumplí mi parte de contarte lo que querías

- Ahora quiero que me digas eso, no es difícil….estoy seguro que te enseñaron a responder si o no – dijo molestándose

- Estoy segura que te enseñaron a entender que no te quieren responder porque no tiene que ver contigo

- Deja que ser tan terca – dijo suspirando frustrado – es por eso que nadie se acerca a ti

- Tu también lo eres y mas encima eres egoísta, frío y distante, y aún así tienes a todas esas detrás de ti

- Son insistentes – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – peor no cambies el tema… si o no

- Sí, lo acepté… ¿contento?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Por que es el único chico que no me ha mirado como objeto sexual y que me ha tratado como una persona siendo amable y simpático conmigo

- Entonces no es para una cita – afirmó él aliviado

- Momo-kun dijo sin compromiso y es muy amable…además un chico así normalmente no se interesaría en mi

- No entiendo

- Para ser un chico tan inteligente y mujeriego, es irónico tener que explicarte cosas tan simples – dijo suspirando – los chicos no se me acercan de esa forma nunca, soy muy tímida asi que me es difícil poder hablar con las personas en general, si a eso le sumas que los hombres se acercan únicamente para invitarme a sus casas a "divertirnos"….me hace sentir incómoda

- Por lo que me contaste

- Por lo que me obligaste a que te contara – corrigió – pero Momo-lun sólo se acercó hablándome normal, sin miradas extrañas ni nada…fue cómodo y se sintió bien

- Eres cursi

- Sólo no quiero ser un objetivo por verme decente y no acostarme con todos

- No te ves decente

- ¿no? Pensé que al menos me veía así…

- Eres hermosa y sexy, por eso todos te miran como buitres hambrientos – dijo mirándola intensamente mientras respiraba profundamente para no lanzarse sobre ella

- Aaaahh – dijo embobada y sonrojada – no sabía que pensabas eso de mi – dijo intentando reprimir una sonrisa

- No es algo que algún hombre no piense – dijo restándole importancia

- Ya que te conté algo privado quiero preguntarte algo – y él la miró curioso - ¿Qué habría pasado si yo tuviera la intención de salir con Momo-kun?

- ¿a que viene? – preguntó Ryoma viéndose sin saber que responder

- Bueno…parecías bastante interesado en saber si acepté su número y cuando dije que fue sin intenciones románticas te relajaste visiblemente….si no fueras una persona tan fría diría que estabas celoso – dijo sonriendo triunfalmente

- Para nada – dijo haciéndose el desentendido

- Mmmm ¿seguro? – preguntó mientras Ryoma levantaba los seguros de las puertas

- Tengo cosas que hacer

- Sabía que con eso lograría hacer que me dejaras ir – dijo tomando su bolso y saliendo del auto para dirigirse a su departamento sin despedirse si quiera

- ¿celos? Puff – dijo riendo – seguro – y arrancó el auto para volver a casa

Luego de esa conversación Ryoma no podía quitar esa palabra de su mente, aunque intentaba desestimarla, porque como alguien como él no podía fijarse más allá que físicamente en una chica y sobretodo en alguien que está rodeada de ese pasado, le bastaba con sus problemas para más encima fijarse en alguien que tenía aún más que él, pero por supuesto sólo era especulación porque no se había fijado en ella. Pensar en ella, quererla sólo para él, no poder apartar su mirada de la suya o pensar cincuenta mil formas de llevarla a la cama era completamente normal o eso es lo que se decía, que luego de escuchar su historia solamente quisiera ir y partirle la cara al sujeto también lo era y por sobre todo, querer encerrarla y que ningún otro idiota la mirara mientras se la imaginaban desnuda era lo que pensaba cualquier hombre no celoso porque, aunque nunca hubiera sentido esas cosas hacia una mujer, se negaba a aceptar que lo único que quería era golpear a su amigo hasta que no pudiera caminar por darle su número e invitarla a salir. Pasó toda la noche convenciéndose así mismo porque era frio y sólo buscaba una cosa en las mujeres, pero como no lo logró con ella ese era el gran motivo de porque sentía lo anterior, claro que exceptuando los celos porque no los sentía, asi que llegó a una conclusión: dejar de preocuparse por ella y volver a lo que hacía antes.

A la mañana siguiente comenzó con su rutina: levantarse temprano a desayunar, practicar tenis, darse una ducha e irse a la universidad donde se encontró como siempre a Sakuno sentada adelante, pero en vez de sentarse detrás de ella como en la última semana, se sentó más atrás donde instantáneamente su grupito de "fans" se instaló a su alrededor no ayudando para nada en distraerse de Sakuno que ponía atención a la clase. Pasó toda la mañana distraído por el día anterior y bastante harto por las voces chillonas de las mujeres que lo rodeaban por lo que apenas teniendo una oportunidad en la hora de almuerzo escapó a la azotea encontrándose con quien no lo dejaba pensar con tranquilidad. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse, instintivamente ella miró al intruso de su escondite:

- Pensé que me había librado de ti – dijo Sakuno

- No sabía que estabas aquí

- Es un lugar tranquilo

- Es lo que necesito

- Veo que te hartaste de tu club de fans…no te diré que no puedes estar aquí, pero no necesitas hablarme – dijo volviendo a su posición anterior

- Genial – dijo sentándose en el piso y almorzando mientras la miraba de reojo - ¿hace cuanto almuerzas aquí? – preguntó después de un rato

- Desde como el segundo día, de verdad está bien estar en silencio

- No soy conversador, sólo quería saber eso – y el silencio entre ambos volvió, pero extrañamente no era incómodo sino todo lo contrario. Unos 45 minutos después Sakuno se levantó - ¿ya te vas?

- Si, debo pasar por la biblioteca

- Ok

- Echizen…

- ¿mmm?

- Entiendo que quieras alejarte luego e lo que te conté, en realidad es un alivio….no necesitas fingir empatía ni nada, de hecho está completamente bien si sólo me hablas para los trabajos que nos dé la profesora, era lo que buscaba diciéndotelo asique no necesitas fingir nada

- Yo no… - pero se cortó a mitad de la frase porque si se alejaría de ella, daba igual que ella no supiera el verdadero motivo – es bueno saberlo – y ella se fue.

Pasaron varios días en que Ryoma y Sakuno no estuvieron cerca, mientras él se repetía una y otra vez que no era importante la razón porque ella pensara que se había alejado, solamente importaba que lo hacía porque ella era la que no le importaba a él y por eso mismo llevaba nuevas conquistas a su departamento para demostrarse aún más que Sakuno era insignificante para él, pero llegó un momento en que no aguantó más y el Viernes de esa semana la esperó a la salida de una de sus clases y cuando al vio salir, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a "su" azotea:

- ¡que te pasa! – dijo ella soltándose enojada

- Necesitamos hablar

- Podrías ser más normal la próxima vez que se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en vez de arrastrarme 4 pisos ¿no crees?

- No exageres

- Además de ignorarme y ahora arrastrarme por la mitad de la universidad ¿exagero? Me voy de aquí – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero cuando la iba a abrir Ryoma la cerro de golpe acorralándola contra ella - ¿Qué…que haces? – preguntó nerviosa

- Quiero…hablar – le susurró al oído mientras ella sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban

- Puedes hacerlo muy bien no invadiendo mi espacio personal – dijo girando y mirándolo fríamente luego de volver a su fachada

- Tu intentaste huir

- Mejor habla, no tengo tiempo

- Siempre tienes tiempo

- Tengo algo que hacer – dijo nerviosa

- ¿cita? – y ella se sonrojo de sobre manera

- Quizás…

- ¿Momoshiro? – preguntó mientras pensaba en asesinarlo lentamente

- No – y eso lo sorprendió

- ¿quién?

- No te importa….ahora dime lo que querías – en ese momento pensó en mandar todo a la mierda y decirle que no era nada, pero….algo que quería sin saber porque, era que ningún otro se le acercara y se encargaría de confundirla aunque fuera para divertirse

- Te diré lo que quiero – dijo cerrando la puerta con llave

- ¿Por qué tienes la llave?

- Se convencer muy bien a las mujeres – dijo sonriendo sensualmente y volviendo a invadir el espacio personal de la chica – quiero hablar del otro día….Sakuno – y apenas dijo su nombre ella sintió que sonaba increíblemente sexy dicho por él – tuvimos una conversación muy importante


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Azotea

- Recuerdo la conversación, también recuerdo que no me dirigiste la palabra por días luego de eso, lo que por cierto esta bien….pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto – dijo Sakuno

- No fue por la conversación, solamente que ya tenía la información que quería y no necesitaba nada más de ti – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

- Entonces debo entender que me arrastraste porque "necesitas" algo de mi – dijo empujándolo para retomar algo del espacio personal invadido por su compañero

- Pensé que te preguntarías porque me alejé – dijo ignorando el gesto de la chica, que lo encontró bastante audaz y muy sensual viniendo de ella

- Yo ya sé porque te alejaste y no es como que me importe, no somos nada Echizen si mal no te recuerdo…ni amigos

- No es por lo que crees, no me asustó el asunto - dijo herido con sus palabras, aunque ocultándolo – es sólo que…- dijo acariciando lenta y suavemente el brazo de la chica mientras la miraba intensamente – necesitaba pensar

- ¿pensar? ¿sobre que? – preguntó mientras trataba de concentrarse – no necesitas explicármelo

- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que no quiero que vayas a esa cita?

- No es algo en lo que puedas meterte – dijo alejando su brazo de él y tomando distancia movilizándose a otra parte de la azotea – no entiendo a que viene todo esto

- Viene a que necesito entender cosas desde nuestra conversación

- ¡entender que! – dijo mirándolo enojada – Echizen..tu y yo ni siquiera nos llevamos bien porque lo único que quieres es acostarte conmigo y ahora que te diste cuenta de mi pasado simplemente te das cuenta que no sucederá, porque no puedo…..estoy rota, es lo único que hay que entender

- Ryuzaki…. – dijo mirándola preocupado e intentando acercarse

- ¡no! – respondió alejándose – tu corriste como todos a pesar de que te conté mi oscuro secreto, sé que dije que te lo diría para que te alejaras pero tenía la esperanza de que tu…el chico que no le importa nada ni nadie, serias alguien que no se alejaría por ese motivo, pero me queda más que claro que nadie está interesado en estar cerca de alguien que fue manchada – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras en sus ojos se veía solamente dolor y rechazo hacia ella misma – pero no te preocupes porque no necesito tus explicaciones, no eres el primero que lo hace

- No me aleje por eso, pensé que no me querías cerca

- Para ser tan inteligente a veces eres realmente un idiota

- No entiendo porque lo dices, eras evidente en tu enojo hacia mi

- Porque sabía que te alejarías y estoy harta de ser rechazada, además sólo querías acercarte a mi por un motivo, pero ingenuamente creí que en algún momento podrías cambiar de opinión y querer ser mi amigo – y en ese momento él lo notó. Ella era completamente frágil y vulnerable, aunque demostrara otra cosa cuando lo enfrentaba y ahí lo entendió, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa o persona pero no podía admitirlo frente a ella porque aún necesitaba analizar muchas cosas. Primero el odio que sentía hacia cualquier chico que se le acercara y segundo, lo que ella causaba cada vez que lo miraba.

- Tranquila – fue todo lo que dijo abrazándola y apegándola hacia él, donde se quedaron quien sabe cuanto tiempo mientras ella terminaba de llorar. Quizás fueron minutos o quizás fueron horas, pero ella quería quedarse justo ahí, se sentía protegida, cálida y querida; nunca pensó que los brazos de Ryoma podrían hacerla sentir tan cómoda y como si fuera el único lugar del mundo donde podría quedarse por siempre, rodeada por ese aroma masculino que sólo él poseía, pero sabía que debía terminar asique se separó más tranquila

- No era necesario que…

- Fue porque quise – la cortó – podemos ser amigos, pero tengo reglas – dijo sonriendo perversamente

- Los amigos no ponen reglas – dijo con un mohín que él encontró adorable y ocultó su sonrisa y sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

- No somos cualquier par de amigos – dijo caminando hacia ella y poniéndola notablemente nerviosa hasta que chocó con una muralla – yo quiero que…- dijo susurrándole al oído – me llames por mi nombre

- Pe…pero…- dijo completamente con sus barreras abajo

- Los amigos se llaman por el nombre…SA-KU-NO – dijo dándole su sonrisa sexy

- Bu…bueno – dijo tartamudeando sonrojada

- Dilo – dijo triunfal

- Ryoma-kun – susurró

- Más fuerte

- Ry….Ryoma-kun – dijo verdaderamente avergonzada

- Y almorzaremos aquí todos los días

- ¡porque!

- Porque así lo quiero – dijo testarudo esperando que ella armada una pelea de su exigencia porque su motivo era alejarla de esos buitres que habían en la universidad que había escuchado que querían engatusarla

- Esta bien…. – dijo para sorpresa de Ryoma

- Muy bien – dijo sonriendo con suficiencia

- Tengo que irme ya…Ry…Ryoma-kun – dijo aun avergonzada por llamarlo por el nombre – tengo una cita

- Ok – respondió mientras pensaba en como se encargaría de ese chico

- Adiós – dijo corriendo a la puerta

- Adios, Sakuno – dijo sonriendo satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya, el primer paso estaba hecho aunque tuvo que improvisar, pero pronto lograría lo que quería porque por primera vez no quería a una chica sólo por una noche, lo sintió por ese deseo de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, lo que nunca antes le había pasado. Su madre hace años le advirtió que cuando eso ocurriera, sería porque la chica era especial y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! pero la universidad me tenía completamente sin vida T_T es un pequeño break antes de las solemnes y luego examenes asique aproveché apenas tuve un poquito de tiempo =) espero que les guste **

Capítulo 7: Obligación

Sakuno cuando volvió de su cita esa noche no podía ni pensar coherentemente, no dejaba de pensar en Ryoma y lo que le había dicho. Amigos…eso sonaba bien, le gustaba la idea de ser su amiga aunque sonara imposible porque no era una palabra a la que estaba acostumbrada mas que con Tomoka, conocía el peso de esa palabra pero lo intentaría. Le emocionaba mucho la idea de estar cerca de él, aunque no sabía porque era tanto sobretodo con la parte de almorzar solos en la azotea; era su lugar preferido y compartirlo con él sonaba mas que bien, con peleas y todo sentía que podía ser realmente ella, sin todas esas inhibiciones y miedos.

Cenó y al irse a dormir seguía pensando en lo ocurrido ese día y se sintió culpable por su cita, era un buen chico pero había otro que se había encargado de desplazarlo de sus pensamientos durante toda la tarde, de cierta forma sintió que esa tarde Echizen se adueño de un pedazo de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakuno se levantó con mucha energía sin saber la razón y se arregló tranquilamente para ir a la universidad, pero cuando iba saliendo un auto le tocó la bocina y al mirar reconoció a Ryoma

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sorprendida de verlo por ahí acercándose a la ventana – esta no es tu ruta habitual supongo

- Salí un poco más temprano y como me sobraba tiempo pensé en pasear….justo te vi, no recordaba que vivías aquí

- Aaaahhh, ok – dijo riendo – pensé que querías pasar por mi como un acto de buena voluntad

- Podría hacerlo – dijo intentando que no se notara que justamente el encontrarse ahí con ella no era una casualidad- los amigos hacen eso ¿o no?

- No pensé que serías uno de esos amigos tan considerados

- Mejor sube, fue solamente casualidad

- Esta bien, igual gracias – dijo sonriéndole, una sonrisa angelical sólo para él. En ese momento pensó que haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír así otra vez y sin darse cuenta Sakuno ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto

- ¿cómo estuvo tu salida? – preguntó echando a andar el auto

- ¿salida? – preguntó confundida - ¡ah! La cita – dijo riendo – bien, muy de hecho – mintió – es un chico genial

- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

- Es de la universidad, se llama Kintaro, está en relaciones públicas

- Mph…

- Quizás lo veas hoy, irá por mi a la salida

- ¿otra cita?

- Algo así – dijo sonrojándose – estoy nerviosa, no muchos chicos me han pedido salir con ellos o se han fijado en mi

- Ingenua – dijo burlesco

- ¿de que hablas?

- No te fijas en nada

- No entiendo – dijo aún mas confundida

- Te lo explicaré a la hora de almuerzo – dijo subiendo el volumen de la música y ella entendió que Ryoma no quería seguir hablando.

Cuando llegaron juntos a la universidad en el mismo auto, todos estaban asombrados porque eran completamente opuestos en personalidad aunque no podían negar que ambos eran los más atractivos a su manera muy especial y particular. Muchas mujeres querían matar a Sakuno, porque aunque durmieron con él, aún así tuvieron que irse solas a la mañana siguiente si es que no las echó la misma noche y eso las mataba de celos, sobretodo a una chica que odiaba desde el primer día a la pequeña despistada que no notaba las miradas. Anne Tachibana se sabía hermosa y deseada por la mayoría de los hombres de la universidad y que una chica tan delgada, tímida y sin gracia le quitara a su objetivo realmente le molestaba.

Por otra parte, Ryoma se daba cuenta de las miradas sobre Sakuno, más que nada las miradas de los hombres. Todos ellos se preguntaban que tenía tan especial que había "amarrado" a Ryoma Echizen, porque aunque todos encontraban que era realmente una belleza, él tenía otro prototipo de chicas y eran mucho más voluptuosas y de sólo una noche, pero Sakuno iba en otro mundo pensando en las clases que tendría ese día y no veía como muchos casi la desvestían con la mirada logrando enfurecer a Ryoma.

Luego de una larga mañana de clases al fin tuvieron un receso para almorzar en donde ambos se encontraron en la azotea:

- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Ryoma

- Una promesa es una promesa – dijo sentándose en el piso – además dijiste que me contarías algo

- Si no lo notaste mientras llegábamos hoy en la mañana, no hay mucho que hacer – dijo suspirando – pero no se si eres despistada y demasiado ingenua o eres muy buena actriz

- Parece que tus frases más largas son para hacerme enojar – dijo levantando una ceja – como estoy feliz, no te haré caso

- ¿no notaste nada esta mañana?

- Lo usual…muchas chicas mirándote como si quisieran tirarse sobre ti - dijo mordaz

- ¿te molesta acaso? – preguntó intentando reprimir una sonrisa

- ¿Qué?

- Que quieran tirarse sobre mi – dijo acercándose a ella

- Claro que no – dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto y haciéndose la indignada – igual ya te has metido con todas ellas

- Pero ninguna ha estado almorzando conmigo a solas

- Porque no tienes simple y llanamente amigas

- Esa no es la razón – dijo almorzando

- ¿cuál es entonces?

- No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿quizás es que se siente cómodo? – preguntó – como…poder ser tu simplemente – y él se quedó mirándola fijamente – lo siento – dijo riendo – pero siento que contigo puedo ser simplemente yo

- ¿y eso porque? – pregunto desinteresadamente

- Porque eres tan insoportable que pelear contigo no me molesta – dijo sonriendo como si su broma fuera la mejor del mundo

- O quizás porque soy tan desvergonzado que te da igual lo que piense

- Simplemente me nace ser así, desde el primer momento pude ser yo aunque me caes mal

- Si fuera así no estarías aquí

- Me robaste mi lugar secreto

- No es muy secreto….te pasaré a buscar en las mañanas de ahora en adelante, simplemente porque me di cuenta que el camino por ahí me queda más corto

- Aaahhh…esta bien, gracias – dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente

- Sólo porque me quedas de pasada

- Lo entiendo, pero igual gracias

- Dame tu número para llamarte cuando esté fuera

- Te esperare en donde me encontraste a la misma hora de hoy, así no gastas minutos – y él pensó que realmente era la chica más despistada que conocía asique no pudo evitar reírse - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Por nada – dijo escondiendo su cara con su jockey

- Mmmmm….te burlas de mi – dijo haciendo un mohín y sonó su celular, luego de leer el mensaje y responder suspiró

- ¿quién? – preguntó poniéndose serio porque su momento había sido interrumpido

- Kintaro, el chico de ayer – dijo sonriendo

- Mph….es hora de irnos – dijo molesto levantándose

- Ryoma-kun…. – el susodicho la miró y observó como ella tomaba su mano y le escribía su celular – gracias por pasar por mi y no hacerme esperar en la calle – dijo sonriendo – aunque no lo pareces, eres una muy buena persona

- ¿cambiaste de opinión? – preguntó mirando como Sakuno aún sostenía su mano en las de ellas que se veían tan pequeñas

- Sólo jugaba contigo, los amigos intercambian sus números

- Pienso igual…amigos – dijo tanteando la palabra y no sabiendo porque algo de esa corta palabra le molestaba – vamos

- Al final no me contaste lo que habías dicho – dijo tomando sus cosas

- Digamos que con lo despistada que eres me di cuenta que tendré que cuidarte o alguien te hará algo, eso era lo que iba a decirte…es mi obligación por lo ingenua que eres

- ¿te crees héroe o algo así?

- No, pero después no quiero que llegues llorando y tener que escuchar tus reclamos

- Eres bueno, aunque lo niegues – dijo riendo

- Camina

- Ya voy ya voy


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento! sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo, pero la universidad de verdad no me quiso soltar se los recompensaré!**

Capítulo 8: ayuda

- ¡Saku-chan! – gritó alguien desde la puerta de la sala luego de que el profesor salió – te encontré – dijo sonriendo

- Kintaro-kun – dijo ella sonrojándose mientras él se acercaba – creí que habíamos quedado en juntarnos a la salida de la universidad – dijo confundida

- Sí, así fue, pero como alguien me dijo que estabas aquí…preferí pasar por ti – dijo sonriéndole

- Me estás persiguiendo – dijo riendo

- Por supuesto que si – dijo riendo también - ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, bien ¿y tu?

- Ansioso por nuestra salida – dijo sonriéndole y se dio cuenta de que un chico que estaba sentado detrás de SU Saku-chan los miraba fija, pero inexpresivamente - ¿Qué pasa? – le djo

- Mph – respondió ignorándolo – nos vemos, Sakuno – dijo sus cosas para irse

- Ryoma-kun…- dijo recordando que estaba ahí – te quiero presentar a Kintaro-kun – le dijo mirándolo con ojos grandes y suplicantes a los que él, por supuesto, no podía negarse y ni siquiera podía dejar de mirarlos

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos amigos ¿no? – le preguntó nerviosa

- Ok – dijo suspirando derrotado – aunque deberías presentárselo a tu amiga Osakada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – peor no prometo ser agradable – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

- ¡Ryoma-kun! – dijo retándolo e intentando no reírse

- Asique tu eres ese tal Kintaro – le dijo acercándosele inexpresivo – Echizen

- ¿es de quién me contaste? – le preguntó a Sakuno y ella asintió mientras Ryoma estaba feliz porque salió como tema en la cita de ayer – Mucho gusto, tu eres ese tal AMIGO de Saku-chan entonces – dijo recalcando la palabra "amigo"

- Así es – dijo intentando seguir calmado – llámame si necesitas algo – le dijo a Sakuno ignorando a Kintaro y le escribió su número de celular en la mano como ella anteriormente lo había hecho y ella lo miró sorprendida y encantada

- Esta bien…gracias – dijo un poco en shock

- No te preocupes – intervino Kintaro en la burbuja que ambos habían formado – me encargaré de que llegue sana y salva a su casa – dijo haciendo caso omiso a la mirada fría que le lanzaba Ryoma

- Hasta mañana – le dijo el pelinegro a la chica revolviéndole el pelo en un pequeño gesto de cariño que sólo provocó un sonrojo y mucha confusión en ella, mientras que para él fue un gesto de propiedad. Luego se fue, siendo perseguido por su club de fans que no pasaron sin mirar con odio a la castaña

- Adiós – respondió suavemente aunque ya no la escuchaba

- Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – le dijo su acompañante sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Por supuesto, vamos – dijo sonriéndole

Luego de ese encuentro, Kintaro se dio cuenta que tenía un gran rival, pero no iba a dejarse vencer aunque Echizen era un gran problema y tendría que estar realmente atento porque, aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos lo notaban aún, pero Ryoma estaba interesado en Sakuno y no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Conocía a Ryoma, por supuesto que lo conocía a él y su fama, pero no dejaría que eso lo asustara porque había un premio que quería quitarle a Ryoma, exactamente la chica de la que se estaba interesando de verdad.

Ryoma por su parte había llevado a una de las chicas de su club de fans hasta su auto para distraerse, porque por primera vez una chica realmente lo estaba confundiendo y sin siquiera notarlo, porque ella era tan inocente e ingenua que ni siquiera sabía lo hermosa y sensual que era y lo peor de todo que era natural, no como esas chicas que lo perseguían fingiendo ser sexys para que el cayera, lo que nunca pasaba por cierto, simplemente lo satisfacían por un rato. No lograban en él, lo que Sakuno si, como cuando la vio junto a Kintaro y se puso en guardia y con todo su cuerpo hirviendo de rabia; no era una sensación habitual para él y no estaba cómodo sintiéndose fuera de control por una chica que ni siquiera intentaba descontrolarlo. Pero por más que intentaba interesarse en la mujer que estaba en su auto sentada sobre él besándolo, no podía desconectarse de esa hermosa castaña que en ese momento tenía una cita con otro asique se detuvo, le dijo a su acompañante que se bajara y se fue a las canchas de tenis callejeras para de pensar. Cuando llegó pudo divisar a Momo ahí, asique se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde venía

- ¡Ochibi! – gritó Momo mientras Ryoma seguía caminando hasta que lo detuvo - ¡no me ignores!

- No quiero verte – dijo tratando de seguir su camino

- No seas así – dijo riendo – ¿y Saku-chan no anda contigo? – preguntó mirando alrededor

- No – dijo en un tono más fuerte de lo usual

- ¿pelearon?

- No y ni sé porque lo haríamos

- Bueno…creí que con el correr de los días tratarías algo con ella – dijo como si fuera obvio – a menos que haya pasado y ella fuera la que no quería nada más contigo

- Nada de eso, sólo somos amigos – dijo poniendo su bolso en una banca

- Amigos…..- dijo en shock comenzando a reír después – tu no tienes amigas

- Ella es diferente – dijo concentrado en lo que hacía

- Mmmm….diferente – dijo disfrutando el momento – deberías llamarla y decirle que venga

- Está ocupada ahora

- Aaaahhh…quieres decir ocupada con alguien supongo

- Supongo…juguemos – dijo sacando su raqueta de tenis

- Es bueno distraerse si estas celoso – dijo riendo y yendo al otro lado de la cancha

- ¿celoso? – dijo confundido

- ¿no te has dado cuenta acaso? – dijo Momo riendo – lo que sientes son celos

- No sé de que hablas

- Sé que no lo aceptaras asique juguemos – dijo haciendo el servicio y comenzaron con un reñido partido.

En el break del juego Ryoma revisó su celular sólo por si acaso, no esperaba nada o eso se decía y de repente vio una llamada perdida de un número desconocido asique lo comparó con el "un poco borroso" número de Sakuno que aún tenía en su mano y llamó de vuelta esperando que contestara, pero nada. Volvió a remarcar y revisar la hora en que lo había llamado, sólo había sido un par de minutos antes, tenía que contestarle

- ¿aló? – respondió la voz temblorosa de la chica después de que casi perdía la esperanza - ¿Ryoma-kun?

- ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó preocupado

- Yo….etto…necesito tu ayuda – dijo susurrando - ¿podrías venir por mi?

- Dime donde estás iré enseguida – dijo mientras armaba su bolso mientras Momo lo miraba atento, porque Ryoma nunca dejaba un partido a medias

- No quiero molestarte…pero…tengo miedo – dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz – te mandaré un mensaje, porque me puede escuchar

- Ok, mantente donde estés a salvo

- Lo haré….gracias – dijo colgando y mandándole la información

- Momo, me voy – dijo corriendo a su auto y Momo lo persiguió

- ¿algo le pasó a tu familia?

- No, Ryuzaki se metió en problemas

- Pero estaba en….- y de repente pensó que podía haber pasado – preocúpate de ella y luego matamos al desgraciado – y Ryoma lo miró furioso mientras subía al auto y se iba rápidamente

- Maldición, le dije que era ingenua – dijo Ryoma enojado hablando consigo mismo en el auto y manejando tan rápido como podía


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Peligro

Un auto negro se estacionó a una cuadra de un parque y un chico con el pelo negro y reflejos verdes se bajó corriendo hasta el parque buscando algo o alguien. Estaba desesperado aunque no lo demostrara y buscaba detrás de cada árbol y arbusto que veía, pero no le quedaba otra opción más que gritar:

- ¡Ryuzaki! – dijo mientras seguía buscando – demonios, donde estará – y en ese momento le envió un mensaje para saber en que parte se encontraba, recibió una respuesta casi inmediata diciéndole que estaba en el lado opuesto por lo que él corrió hasta allá – Ryuzaki, donde estas – dijo tratando de no gritar por si ese "imbécil" seguía por ahí

- Ryoma-kun – dijo una voz quebradiza desde detrás de unos arbustos

- Sakuno – dijo aliviado acercándose rápidamente – ¿estás bien? Sal de ahí, no te veo

- Llegaste – dijo sonriendo aliviada mientras lloraba y salía toda sucia y rasguñada de donde se encontraba. Estaba temblorosa y pálida, y Ryoma deseó matar al cretino que le hiso eso sin saber siquiera que había ocurrido

- Vamos – dijo poniéndole su chaqueta encima, más que por lo frio que se había puesto, era porque si la seguía viendo así iría ahora mismo a aniquilar a Kintaro - ¿necesitas un médico?

- No…sólo quiero irme de aquí – dijo mirándolo suplicante

- Te llevaré a casa, para que puedas estar tranquila

- ¡No! – dijo asustada – allá no, por favor…por ahora no

- ¿por qué? – preguntó extrañado

- No quiero estar sola – susurró – llamaré a Tomo-chan para que vaya, pero no quiero estar allá hasta que llegue

- No la llames, te quedaras conmigo

- ¿Qué? – dijo mirándolo asombrada

- Lo que dije

- Pero…¿Por qué? No quiero molestarte y sería….raro

- Raro…si, lo sería, pero por algo me llamaste a mi para pedir ayuda ¿o no?

- Supongo….- dijo avergonzada

- En todo caso, no pensé que lo harías…¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

- No lo sé, ni siquiera me di cuenta hasta que ya había marcado – dijo incómoda – en realidad no quiero hablar de eso ahora

- Entiendo – dijo mirando como ella se encerraba en si misma como al inicio de todo – sube al auto – dijo abriéndole la puerta y luego el entró por el lado del conductor

- Gracias por venir por mi….

- Te dije que me llamaras si tenías problemas – dijo revisando su celular y llamando a Momo al ver muchas llamadas perdidas y mensajes – la encontré

- ¿está bien? – pregunto Momo

- Dentro de todo si

- ¿Qué pasó?

- No lo sé…necesito un favor

- Dime

- Se quedará hoy conmigo, ¿puedes irle a buscar lo que necesite a su depto.? – y Sakuno lo miró interrogante

- Claro, pasa a dejarme las llaves

- Ok – dijo colgando y poniéndose en marcha a las canchas callejeras nuevamente

- ¿a quién llamaste?

- A Momo, estaba con él cuando te llame asique estaba preocupado

- No quiero causar molestias…- dijo afligida

- No lo haces, pero le pasaremos a dejar las llaves para que vaya a buscar cosas que necesites

- ¿necesite para que? – preguntó confundida

- Te quedarás en mi casa

- ¿¡qué?! – dijo mirándolo espantada - ¿Cómo que en tu casa? Puedo llamar a Tomo-chan

- No te haré nada, sólo creo que te hará bien estar en otro lugar que no sea tu casa por hoy

- Pero…

- Nada de eso, te hará bien despejarte…puedes tomar un baño ver una película o lo que sea que hagan las chicas, ambos sabemos que las cosas terminaran siendo como quiero – dijo sonriendo arrogantemente

- Pero no molestemos a Momo-kun…puedo ir yo

- No hay problema – dijo estacionando – dame tus llaves, volveré en un segundo

- No me dejes….- y esa sola frase lo conmovió, nunca la había visto así. Estaba tan frágil y atemorizada aunque tratara de esconderlo, ni siquiera cuando le gritó en la azotea ella lo miraba con los ojos tan tristes asique le tomó la mano

- Entonces acompáñame – y ella asintió asique se bajó a abrirle la puerta.

Se bajaron y caminaron hasta las canchas buscando a Momoshiro, pero Ryoma no soltó en ningún momento a Sakuno y ella estaba muy agradecida por eso, sabía que él no era de demostraciones y que hiciera todo lo que hiso y ahora la cuidara hablaba muy bien de él. Lo hacía verlo de otra forma, porque a pesar de que él había dicho que fueran amigos, no le creía tanto hasta ahora que estuvo ahí apenas lo necesitó sin pedirle nada a cambio, justo como Tomo-chan siempre hacía. Estaba viendo otro lado de él y le gustaba poder decir que era la única que lo conocía de esa forma en la universidad porque, aunque se sintiera culpable al llamarlo, cuando pensó a quien llamar lo primero que hiso fue recordar lo segura que se sentía con él y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba llamándolo, fue instintivo y no se arrepentía por eso, ni siquiera la estaba presionando para saber que ocurría y lo agradecía de sobremanera, le agradecía que la estuviera protegiendo y dándole su espacio; y que la tuviera abrazada aunque sabía que él no era un fan de eso, la hacía feliz y no podía dejar de mirarlo con aprecio mientras hablaba con Momo

- Sakuno – dijo Ryoma sacándola de su ensoñación – las llaves

- Ah ¡si! – dijo sobresaltándose y pasándole las llaves sonrojada – lo siento

- No te preocupes Saku-chan – dijo Momo sonriendo – ha sido un día duro para ti, pero Ochibi te cuidará bien porque si no lo hace, ¡lo golpearé! – dijo riendo

- No diga eso Momo-kun – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, se sentía querida y eso hace mucho que no era un sentimiento común para ella

- Mejor vamos – le dijo el peliverde – tienes que descansar… luego tu llegas a mi casa, ya la conoces – le dijo a Momo – adiós

- Adiós – dijo Momo – nos vemos en un rato

- Gracias, Momo-kun…

- No hay cuidado, Saku-chan…espérame tranquila donde Ochibi, él no te hará nada

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo y se fue con Ryoma a su departamento mientras Momoshiro iba al de Sakuno.

Ryoma y Sakuno se subieron al auto y se fueron en silencio hasta el departamento del chico que quedaba en la mejor zona de la ciudad, ella estaba completamente asombrada con el lugar y no sabía que decir al pensar que él vivía en un lugar así y había visto su departamento que ni se comparaba con alguno de los lugares de ahí y se sintió repentinamente deprimida y abrumada, más de lo que ya estaba si era posible.

- Vamos – dijo Ryoma bajándose del auto y abriéndole para no dejarla sola – es silencioso asique estarás tranquila

- Está bien…- dijo un poco queda siendo llevada por él al ascensor

- Estás rara

- Es normal ¿no crees?

- No estabas así antes

- Es que… - dijo respirando profundamente – no lo sé, sabía que tenías buena situación, pero me abrumó un poco verlo por mi misma…me hace pensar en por que querrías ser amigo de alguien como yo

- Porque…demonios, no me gusta hablar de estas cosas – dijo suspirando – eres real ¿entiendes? Es todo lo que te diré, no hay mucha gente así a mi alrededor – y cuando la miró ella lo observaba con una dulce sonrisa - ¿qué?

- Nada – dijo abrazándolo – gracias….por todo

- Está bien – dijo extrañado – llegamos – dijo cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y entraron a su departamento

- Es hermoso – dijo sorprendida – y ordenado

- No paso mucho tiempo aquí…ven dijo caminando hasta una pieza – aquí dormiras

- Parece tu pieza – dijo entrando y mirando todo

- Lo es

- No puedo…

- No vamos a tener la típica pelea de tu duerme aquí, no tu…blablablá

- ¿entonces?

- Ambos dormiremos aquí – dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si nada

- ¡¿qué!?

- Lo que dije – dijo yéndose a la sala


End file.
